Be Careful What You Wish For
by petitprincess
Summary: I have always been a Disney Villain fan since i was 5 and wished that they were real. Now i'm in my 20s and i'm still wishing on that same star. Well, my wish finally came true. I just don't know if i should be terrified or extremely excited. Rating may change later on.
1. Unfortunately, My Wish Came True

I sat in my room watching a Disney movie. Some people think it's weird that watch these types of movies. But, they're classic movies. I mean some people listen Beethoven or Bach and they don't get looks. Probably because most of them are in their 80s and I'm in my 20s. Yet, I still don't see how it's weird. Actually…can you readers keep a secret?

To tell you the truth I mostly watch them because the villain. A movie can't be a movie, without a good antagonist. I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with them. Well, if you'd ignore my wall to wall posters of the villains and a few fanart drawings. I also have a few plushies. But, I only sleep with my number one favorite villain. Which, he turned out to be my worst enemy, ironically. It's also kind of weird; I've always wished I can see him in real life, along with the others. I would always wish on a star, the same exact star when I was 5. Good god! I do have an obsession Anyway, you guys are here to read about a story, I see. Well, I'll tell you all about, it may take a while, for there is a lot to tell. Ooooh! I sound like a fortune teller or something! Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy…my…story.

* * *

It was at least a quarter to 1. I was in the office taking care of a few animals. Yep! I work as a Veterinarian. Before I get off topic, all I had was one more patient left then I was done! I would be on vacation for the next 2 weeks! I finished, "Okay we're all done. So, Mrs. Sanchez just put ointment on Julius' wart twice a day and it'll disappear in no time."

Mrs. Sanchez nodded and said, "Thank you so much, Leilah."

She grabbed her Toy Poodle, waved goodbye, and left out. I sighed, "Thank god!"

I turned around and examined myself in the mirror. My reflection made me groan. My strawberry blonde hair was all over the place, my deep blue eyes looked all misty, my pale skin looked even paler, and my pink lipstick started fading. It wouldn't even matter anymore. I took off my white vest, clocked out and walked out of the backroom. Derek, a volunteer called, "Good night, Leilah."

I looked over my shoulder and waved to him. He just sent me smile. I finally go out of the store. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Freedom."

I got into my blue 2012 Sedan and drove off.

* * *

When, I got home my Persian cat greeted me first. I cooed, "Hello Ava. Do you know where daddy is?"

Ava shook her fur. I walked inside and went to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. I read aloud, "Honey, I won't be here. I'm gonna be out getting drunk. See you in a few hours. Love ya."

I sighed, "He got fired…again."

It didn't bother me though. We still have money in the bank and that's all that matters. I looked down at my cat. It was quiet for a little bit. I asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

My cat jumped up. That usually meant yes. I picked her up and headed to my "special" room.

* * *

The door to my room opened up and revealed a whole lot of villain merchandise. I put down my cat and she got up on her black cat tree. There was a desk right next to her and a button right behind her. She put her paw on the button and the desk drawer opened up. I exclaimed, "Good girl."

She purred at me. I got to the drawer and looked through the movies. I put up _The Black Cauldron_. My cat shook. I sighed and put it back. Then, I put up _The Lion King_. She shook again. That time, I groaned, "Stubborn cat."

Finally, I showed her _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. She raised her paw and touched it. I whispered, "Finally."

I put it in the DVD player and hit play. The screen turned from a bright blue to black. I stopped the move, even though it hadn't started yet. I went to my window, looked around the blackish blue sky, and saw my star. I got down on my knees and went to a prayers pose. I whispered, "Please, let the Disney Villains come to life. It would mean so much to me."

I went back and started the movie back up.

* * *

_An hour and a few minutes later…_

We both watched the movie intently. Yes, my cat was watching the movie to. This is the part where Frollo is trying to slice up Esmeralda and he gets Quasimodo cornered. Frollo says, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you."

Quasimodo realized that Frollo had lied. He exclaimed, "What!"

Frollo ignores that. He continues, "Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!"

He swung his cape over Quasi; which is pretty stupid if you ask me. As he tried to throw him off, Quasimodo started panicking and falls off, pulling Frollo along to. Frollo and Quasi are both hanging. But, he's getting held on to Esmeralda. Frollo swung his cape over to a gargoyle. He stands up and is about to strike Esmeralda. Frollo and I say, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit."

Then, right when the gargoyle cracked and he slipped. The screen went black. I slapped the TV. I whispered, "I'm gonna kill me or Jonathan if one of us didn't pay the electric bill."

There were sounds coming from outside. A lump set in my throat. I shouted, "Jon! Is that you!"

I didn't dare go near the door. Ava was meowing like crazy. I kept shushing her, but she remained persistent. There was a knock at the door but no voice. I didn't say anything. I also turned off the light, which was really stupid. The footsteps went away. I sighed in relief. Just in case, I grabbed a baseball bat and opened the door. As backup my cat came along. I looked everywhere and there was no one there. Even Ava stopped tensing up.

I laughed, "Huh! I guess no one was there. No wonder why people are worried about me, eh Ava?"

Ava mewed. I turned around and bumped into something. I asked, "C-C-Can I h-help…."

The person out a cloth up against my mouth, he also wrapped his arms around me. I felt disgusted. I stared feeling faint. Then, in a few seconds…..Blackout.

* * *

**This is the remake of one of my stories. I just had a hard time coming up with another chapter. This one seemed a little easier. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. Also, by the way Frollo is not her favorite character. Can you guess? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I only own Leilah, Ava, Jonathan, Mrs. Sanchez, and David.**


	2. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

**A/N: YAY! Sorry it took me a while to actually come up with the chapter i hope you like it. **

**kegusaran14: **Sorry about all the errors. When, i'm writing a story, i kind of type really fast, especially if it's a story i like. I hope the errors are fixed in this chapter, enjoy!

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: **Thank you for that review. I will warn you. I do get stuck a lot on stories. I'm saying that now just in case you think i've given up on the story. Anyway, i kind of like Dr. Facilier. But, he's not my all time favorite villain. Also, on your review, i'm pretty sure you have a life...right?

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened up. I was inside of a dungeon…I guess. I was lying on a stone floor. I looked around and whispered, "Ava?"

There was a soft meow. I turned around and saw Ava, curled up. I sighed in relief. It's weird I was more concerned about her than I should be with me. I got up and examined my body. There were no cuts or anything. I called, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. I started getting kind of scared. There was a mirror in the cell. I gasped when I saw my reflection. I was all animated. I looked like Giselle from the movie _Enchanted_. Except my eyes were a deeper blue. I was absolutely mesmerized at my reflection. For some odd reason I felt like singing the song _Reflection_. Instead of singing it out loud, I hummed it.

A voice informed, "I think we're being held captive."

I whipped around and didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off. The voice said, "Or maybe they're just toying with us."

This time it kind of spooked me. I looked at Ava. I got down to her level and stammered, "A-Ava?"

She answered back, "Yes."

I screamed really loud. I think someone heard me; there were footsteps down the hallway. I got to the bed and lay there, trying to pretend I was asleep. When I heard the door open up, my heart stopped. I closed my eyes, just to have them open up again. Someone aggressively yanked me out of the bed. I didn't look at the person, so I couldn't tell what they looked like. The only thing I know they had pale grey skin.

The person just kept dragging me down the hallwa-_Wait a minute! Pale grey skin on an actual live person, that doesn't seem to have an iron deficiency? The only person I know that has pale grey skin is in a Disney movie. What was it called again? Aladdin and the King of Thieves, that's what it's called. The main antagonist is…Sa'luk. Could it be? _

_Nah! That can't be right. It could be just a coincidence._ When I looked up I noticed I was in a different room already. _I guess I was thinking a little bit too long._ I got up and turned around. It's a good thing I thought twice or I would've screamed. I, Leilah Smith, was in a room full with of my favorite villains. Talk about the _best_ day ever! I was smiling so wide on the inside.

The person behind me poked me. I turned my head to give him a glare. I still glared at him, but on the inside I was so happy. I was right, it is Sa'luk! I started walking forward. I guess I was supposed to go to Maleficent. _The_ Mistress of All Evil! I looked at a few of the villains. Even though they were giving me dirty looks, I still couldn't help but feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. I gotta stop saying stuff like that. You, the readers, can already tell by now that I'm extremely excited.

Anyway, I got up to Maleficent and she stood up. _Whoa! She's taller in real life. Well in cartoon-life. _She asked in a sweet tone, "What is your name?"

_Uh oh! A sweet tone, that ain't good._ I answered, "Leilah."

She continued in that tone, "Well Leilah, we don't take kindly to trespassers."

My eyes opened up wide. I laughed, "I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong person. I didn't come pass here."

Her staff started glowing. A lump set in my throat. It stopped glowing after a few seconds. _It was the truth though I-or maybe when I left out my room, I probably did end up in Disney. It's the only thing that makes sense, even if that does make me sound a little crazy. _I was staring at the ground. I looked back up and saw her expression. She probably was waiting for me to say something.

I stammered, "Uh…S-S-Sorry."

She just rolled her eyes. She announced, "You'll be executed."

My eyes went wide and my heart dropped. _Executed! I can't be executed! There's so much I haven't done!_

I pleaded, "Please, don't kill me. I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want, Maleficent." Uh oh, there goes my heart stopping again.

There were gasps all around the room. Maleficent's eyes were wide. I didn't know what to say. Her staff glowed again and she placed it underneath my chin. She asked coldly, "How'd you know my name?"

I started shaking. There are no words to express the way I felt. When I opened my mouth, I started feeling faint again. Before I knew it, I was on the ground feeling cold. I think she started walking towards me; her feet were in front of my face. When, she started bending over, everything went dark.

* * *

I felt shoving. My eyes opened up and I was still in "my room". I got up and looked at my hands. They no longer were animated. I saw Ava who also woke up. I looked to my right and saw Jonathan looking at me. He laughed, "You must've had _some_ dream. I sat here all night waiting for you to wake up. You're usually not a heavy sleeper, are you okay?"

I just looked at him. _All of it was a dream._ I finally shot back into reality. I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. Then, he got up and walked through the door. He went downstairs. He shouted, "**I'm about to go out, you want anything to eat!**"

I was still kind of shocked. _It felt so real. It couldn't have been real, could it?_ I shouted, "**I'm fine!**"

The front door shut. I sat in my room thinking. I couldn't think though Ava kept meowing. I sighed, "Do you believe it was real?"

She just cocked her head. I had no idea what that meant. I sighed once more and got out of bed. The only way I could tell if it was real or not, is going back to sleep somehow.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

I went out jogging with my friend Alex. She had blonde hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. As always, I was running slower than her. I never was interested in exercise. But, it was _the_ only thing that'll get me tired.

Alex repeated, "So, let me get this straight, you think that if you fall asleep, you'll go back to that world."

I wheezed, "Y-….Yes."

She started laughing. "I think you've watched _way_ too many movies."

I couldn't say anything, so I just glared at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. We finally got to her house and stopped. _Thank god._ She asked, "Wanna go around the whole neighborhood again?"

I shouted, "**NO! **I mean, no. I just wanna lie down."

She laughed, "Okay, tell me if you go into that world again." With that she went into her house.

I groaned, "I'm never, _ever_ doing that, again."

I limped to my car. That was a pretty stupid idea.

* * *

_My house…_

I barely made it up the stairs. I got to the first step and fell down. Coincidently, Jon happened to be going outside. He looked at me pitifully. He asked, "You want me to carry you."

I nodded. He chuckled and picked me up.

* * *

He put me in our bedroom. He kissed my forehead and left the bedroom. Of course, he let Ava come in first. She jumped up on the bed and fell asleep. After a few seconds of just staring at a wall, I fell asleep to.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I jerked my body up. I looked around and I was in a bedroom. _I thought I was going to get executed._

Ava was curled up on my lap. I had no idea where I was; well I knew I was still in the castle or whatever. There was talking outside the door. I called, "Hello?"

The talking stopped, there was silence. Until one voice said, "Dammit."

I had a feeling they played Rock, Paper, Scissors. The door opened up but I didn't see anyone. I put my hand on my forehead. I wasn't running a fever or anything. All the sudden Ava started hissing. I asked, "What's wrong with you?"

A voice informed, "_I_ should be asking you that."

My heart exploded. I know that voice anywhere. I turned my head and my eyes got big. A dark brown furred lion on the bed (actually he was standing on his hindquarters). That was none other than, _the_ Scar. This time I couldn't help but, smile. I've loved him ever since I was a kid. This is actually a dream come true.

He asked me, "Are you alright?"

This time I actually fainted. I'm hoping this is real.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I would feel like the luckiest girl in the world to, if i got to see the villains. Although, i think if i saw Scar, i would hug him. Then, i would get rip to shreds for touching him. But, either way it would still be awesome. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters, movies, or songs. I only own Ava, Leilah, Jonathan, and Alex.**


	3. The Demonic Forest Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry again. I just wanted to wait and see if a few people would read and/or review it. I'm actually surprised people like it. I thought it would just seem like a normal story that everyone has read before. Anyway, i don't wanna keep you waiting. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up still in Maleficent's bed. I'm actually kind of glad to. Ava was still near me. I asked, "Where is he?"

She answered, "He got tired of waiting for you to wake up, so he left."

I groaned. I ruined my one and only chance. Well, I still have a castle to explore. I got out of bed and peaked out the door. It didn't _seem_ like anyone was there. Ava followed behind me. I only put one foot out before stepping on something. There was a long hiss. I jumped back and looked down. I noticed I stepped on Kaa's body.

He asked angrily, "What are you doing?"

I answered, "Nothing." I didn't hesitate. I never really liked Kaa as a villain anyway, and it was for two reasons. One: He says his words with long S's and two: He doesn't really scare me. Now, if I bumped into Jafar. I would be really scared. Kaa answered, "Thissssssssssss wasssssssssssss a bad missssssstake for you."

I just rolled my eyes. _My eyes! He can hypnotize me._ I quickly closed my eyes. I know he was using that hypnosis trick on me, because I could feel my eyelids opening. Before they could open, I slapped him. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and saw a dazed Kaa on the floor. I didn't want him to see me, so I instructed Ava to follow me and we both ran; not even knowing where we're going.

* * *

_After a few minutes of running aimlessly…_

Ava and I stopped running. I had no idea where I went. I had a feeling I didn't really go anywhere. There were voices in the castle. It happened at random times.

"Did she leave the castle?"

"Find her!"

"We _have_ to follow Maleficent's orders."

I didn't know what was going on. There was a feeling of excitement. I should just turn myself in. It actually may be fun. I don't know. There was sound of hissing again. At first I thought it was Kaa again, and then I saw Ava hissing at a door. I hesitated to open it up. I did anyway; when I did a tentacle came out and grabbed me. Ursula came out. She groaned, "Why do they always try to run away?"

I expected it to be a joke but, the only thing I could think of was: _Gross! Gross! Gross!_ I had my eyes closed. I opened them up and I noticed I was in a different room. _Okay, I gotta keep my eyes open from now on. _Ursula dropped me. I found myself shivering. It wasn't as slimy as I thought it would be. Maleficent looked at me revoltingly. _What did I do?_

Maleficent sighed, "You may leave."

_But, I don't wanna leave. Ain't that a twist? _There was mumbling amongst the others. I shouted accidentally, "I don't wanna leave!"

Everyone there gave me a strange look. I bet it's the first time they've heard that. I tried to peak their interest though. I continued, "But, of course I have to do a challenge to prove myself, right?"

They all seemed interested. Maleficent banged her cane on the ground. I jumped but didn't show it. She said, "Proceed."

I took a deep breath. I thought for a little bit. Then, I remember seeing a forest outside Maleficent's bedroom. It seemed too eerie. I announced, "There's a forest outside your window. If I can make it out _alive_ I can stay. And if I don't well I'm just dead. Well?"

There were discussions amongst them. Sa'luk asked, "What do _we _get out of it?"

_That's so true._ I thought for a few seconds. "Well, if I make it out _alive_ I'll be…um…your servant." _What the hell is wrong with me?_

They all looked at Maleficent. She seemed to be deep in thought. She answered, "Alright, we have a deal."

I wanted something. I announced, "On one condition though."

Her staff began glowing. I informed, "I get to make the conditions. _I_ made up this little journey, not _you_." Her staff stopped glowing but, she kept a disgusted look on her face. I continued, "The condition is that _someone_ needs to come with me."

Everyone laughed. A few their laughs made me shiver. Frollo exclaimed, "Only the wicked would do something like that."

Jafar added, "You'd have to be insane."

Hades put out, "That's as stupid as tricking a demigod."

Gaston said, "I'd rather fall off a cliff."

_The irony in here is lethal_. I sighed, "Fine then I'll pick someone."

They all stopped laughing. I wanted to spend more time with my favorite villain, so I announced, "Scar."

Everyone looked at him. He looked around and pointed at himself. I nodded. He groaned and started walking towards me slowly. I heard a few people saying, "Good luck." I wonder why.

Before we left out, there was tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a hook touching me. That's obviously Captain Hook. He gave me a map. He said, "It'll help you find your way through."

_NO! I thought the map was for eating._ I asked, "You've explored the forest before?"

He scoffed, "No, I haven't. I'm no idiot."

I accidentally said aloud, "Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

My eyes went wide. There were a few chuckles in the room. He glared at me. I smiled and said, "Bye."

I left out the room.

* * *

_Outside…_

We were both in front of the forest. I tapped him and asked, "Do you know how to read a map?"

He whispered, "I'm doomed."

I just rolled my eyes and advanced forward. I hope I'll figure it out very soon.

* * *

_1 mile later…_

My feet were already killing me. I told you guys I didn't like exercising. There was a huge silence between us. I didn't really like it. I asked, "Why are you guys afraid to come in here?"

He sat down. _Uh oh, it's gonna be a story._ I sat down on a rock in front of him. He explained, "There's a reason why no one ever dares to enter here. That map was made centuries ago. A few people have tried to enter but, they never made it back out. Only one person did. He wasn't quite like his normal self. He explained how they're traps everywhere in the forest. Everyone assumed it was just normal traps. But, it wasn't. Like there's one where it seems like the ceiling is closing in. It seems like a mere illusion. But, after a few seconds, you're dead. People have tried to make it out but, they all failed. So, no one ever came back to the forest, especially since he said there were demons in there."

I asked, "Was this before or after he went crazy?"

He answered, "After."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously he was just crazy. There's no one in here, you're worried for nothing. Come on." We started walking again. I turned around; I swear I heard someone say, "Kill them both."

What he said is messing with my head. If only I knew what he said was true then.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Also, i say if you get the irony part of the chapter. You are a Disney Villain expert. This'll probably be 3 or 2 parts to this chapter. I'm not sure. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I only own Leilah and Ava.**


	4. The Demonic Forest Part 2

_Many hours later_

My feet were killing me. We've been walking for the forest for God knows how long and there haven't been any surprises. I looked down to see how Scar was doing. He seemed perfectly fine. Then again, he _is_ a lion. He looked up and sighed, "I guess we'll have to camp here for the night."

I groaned. If there isn't anything I hate more than exercise, is camping. Ugh, being near bugs that suck your blood is too gross for me. He gestured me to follow, I wasn't looking where I was exactly going. I think I set off a trap; two vines wrapped around my leg and his legs. All the sudden, they started dragging us. I had no idea where though. I asked, "Can you bend down and rip off the vines?"

He groaned, "I don't bend that way."

"The one time you cats can't use your super flexibility. Oh, I see, I get it." I argued.

I looked at him and he gave me this really disturbing look. Speaking about disturbing looks-one time I went to this local bar and I didn't know where I was really, I was only four years old at the time. Anyway, I hopped up on the barstool and the bartender asked, "What can I get you, sweetheart?"

I said, "Chocolate milk, please."

And the music in there stopped playing; everyone turned around and gave me weird looks. I didn't know what was going on, so I just laughed and-oh I'm sorry readers, I got a little spacey. What was I saying? Oh right! Anyway, we both were getting pulled by these two floating orbs. I didn't really want to figure out what they really were. Frantically, I looked for a sharp stick or something. Almost close to Scar was a thorn. I ordered, "Get that thorn, quickly!"

He didn't bother asking why. He yanked the thorn off the bush with his mouth and gave it to me. The two people must've saw; we started going faster. I quickly got up and started sawing through the vines. Luckily, the thorn was really sharp, so it worked fast. I did the same for Scar. The two creatures made a demonic screech and the orbs came after us.

We took off in a sprint. _Even though all of **this** is happening, it's still the best day ever._ I really mean it. After running only a few feet, I started feeling dizzy. _No, not a good time to faint._ It didn't even matter, I dropped to the ground. Scar turned around and growled, "Oh, come on!"

The last thing I saw was Scar leaving me behind. I guess I'm never coming back here again.

* * *

I woke up in bed. I looked at the clock and it read 12:00. It was dark out, so I figured it was midnight. I refused to fall back asleep. If I wasn't dead, I didn't want to see my fate. Ava woke up after me. She mewed and licked my hand. She was good at sensing people's emotion. It's funny, after I said that to the vet, she gave me a pamphlet…to a mental hospital. That was more awkward than Lilo saying, "Pudge controls the weather."

Anyway I stayed up the rest of the night, trying to keep the thought of death out of my head.

* * *

_Morning, Starbucks_

I sat with my friend, Alex. As always, she wore her track suit. This girl goes out jogging almost every day. She was sipping her Frappuccino when she noticed my look. She could tell I was really upset. She took a deep breath and asked, "What happened?"

I sighed. I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me, so I went along saying it was a dream. I explained, "I had this very vivid dream last night. Jon (Scar) and I were in a forest. Everything _seemed_ fine. All the sudden, this vine comes and grabs me. I was lying there limped, getting dragged. He just looked at me and ran away. Could it be a sign?"

She looked at me, nonbelieving. But, she went along. She answered, "Well, he could've changed his mind and went back for yah. Did you finish the dream?"

I shook my head. "There you go. It can't be a sign if you didn't finish it. All signs have a beginning and an ending. In other words: Don't worry about it."

I nodded. I guess that was good advice. It's true, I really didn't finish it. Boy, I hope she's right. I looked outside and saw it started raining. Not wanting to get wet, I got up and started walking out. I barely walked away from my seat before feeling sick. I started swaying. A woman asked me, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

All that came out of my mouth was gibberish. I fell to the ground, hard. Alex bent down my side and exclaimed, "Leilah! Don't worry; you'll be fine!"

My eyelids started dropping. _What's going on? Why's this happening to me? I demand answers!_ The next thing I saw was blackness.

* * *

I woke up in some damp area. I felt extremely cold, I started shivering. All the sudden, I felt something warm come up against me. At first I thought it was just Ava, and then I saw something black. I asked, "What're you doing? Why didn't you leave me?"

Scar's eyes met mine. I actually was shocked. His eyes looked soft, not cold like they usually do. He said, "You saved my life. What else was I supposed to do?"

I smiled. He lay down and went to sleep. I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. _This may end when I wake up. But, at least I'll be happy._

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Honestly, i thought it was kind of dramatic. Anyway, in this story there _will_ be some villains turning good. There's only gonna be 3 turning good. As you can tell Scar is one of them. Can you guess the other 2? If you guess them right, you'll get a shout out on the next chapter. I also may recommend one of your stories in the next chapter. If, that's what you want. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I also don't own Starbucks. I only own Leilah, Ava, and Alex.**


	5. The Demonic Forest Part 3

**A/N: There was a few of you who came close to naming the the next two villains. But, you only got one right.**

**Lilwhitekitty14: I would never turn the Mistress of All Evil good. And definitely not Kaa. I hate him! No offense if you're a Kaa lover.**

**Mykklaw: You got Hades right! But like i said the Lilwhitekitty, never turn the Mistress of All Evil good. I just think it would be harder for her to turn good.**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I was thinking about Dr. Facilier. I may need to think about that one. For right now it's a no. Jafar is one that'll turn good.**

**Lustig Morder: Why do you guys insist it's Maleficent? XD Unfortunately it's not her. Jafar is a definite yes. **

**So there's the two Hades and Jafar. I may put in another one. I don't know. Well anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, surprised. I expected to see hospital equipment and white walls, but that wasn't here. I was still in the cave. _What's going on? How come I'm not in the real word? Wait, where's Scar?_ I noticed he wasn't here because, I started feeling cold. I called, "Scar?"

He answered, "Outside."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course you're outside._ I got out of the cave and saw Scar sitting out in front. I was still surprised that I wasn't in the hospital. Not that I'm complaining, but am I gonna stay here forever? I went over to him and asked, "How're we gonna prove we actually made it through the forest?"

Scar thought for a few seconds. He answered, "There's been rumors saying that there's a gem stone at the end of the forest. At the end of the forest there's a cave you go through, somewhere hidden is that gem. Many have tried to get a hold of it but, it's heavily protected."

I asked, "Who protects it?"

He corrected, "It's actually a what."

He started trekking forward. I just stood there. I whispered, "The Disneyverse definitely doesn't lighten up on dramatic moments." I followed behind him. He must've looked at the map when I was asleep. Which makes me wonder, why wasn't I in the hospital when I awoke? Is something bad happening there?

* * *

_Alex's P.O.V_

Jon and I waited in the waiting room. Jon was absolutely fazed by this. He kept wondering why that this was happening. Was Leilah doing drugs? Did she have disease she didn't tell us about? All of that stupid stuff that didn't make any sense. Leilah isn't anything like that. She would tell us right away if she felt sick or not. I remember she told us she needed to go to the ER; she had severe abdominal pain. Then it turns out she just drank some spoiled milk. But, this is different. Maybe it was the dreams she was telling me about. I don't know. The receptionist asked, "Leilah Smith?"

We both got up and went to her. Jon asked, "Is she alright?"

The woman looked saddened, never a good sign. She answered, "Well, the good news is: she's not in any bad condition. She's really healthy."

I started getting pissed. _Quit staling lady!_ But, I held in my anger. There was a long pause. I asked, "What's the bad news?"

She sighed, "Leilah's in a coma."

Jon started looking worried. I was worried to, but I was more puzzled. He asked, "How can this be? You said she was healthy. How can she be in a coma if she's healthy?"

"It can be numerous of things. It could've been the impact of the fall, or her brain must've just shut down at one point, like when you drove her here. Or…has she done this before?" The receptionist asked. I shook my head. When I looked at Jon, he was as white as snow. I asked, "Jon, has she done this before?"

He hesitated, "W-When I got home one night, she wasn't really awake. At first I thought she was just asleep, but no matter what I did, she stayed asleep. Also, when she came back home from jogging, I brought her to bed and she never woke up, until around midnight."

I smacked Jon in the face. I don't give a crap if that lady _is_ looking! I argued, "You idiot! Why didn't you bring her here before? She must've fainted in her sleep! You're such a…ugh!" I stopped for a little bit then continued, "Who sleeps for that long!"

He joked, "Cats."

"I'm serious."

He just shrugged and continued rubbing his face. The woman said, "We'll give you guys more information on her tomorrow."

We nodded. I said, "Thank you."

She nodded. With that, we left out the building. When we were out Jon tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He said, "That _really_ hurt."

I just scoffed and kept walking. _I hope Leilah recovers tomorrow._

* * *

_Leilah's P.O.V_

My feet were hurting so bad. I just wanted to stop. _Well, this day can't get any worse._ All the sudden, it started raining. I groaned, "Thanks a lot!"

I kept on walking though. It felt like the temperature was dropping dramatically. I actually felt my bones tightening up. He looked back at me. Then looked up, he ordered, "We have to get out of the rain."

I didn't understand. I looked up and my eyes got small. The tree branches were getting covered in ice. No doubt it was another one of their tricks. He shouted, "Come on!"

I noticed I wasn't really moving. I started running by his side. I laughed, "Hey! I just learned I run the same speed as a lion. You learn new stuff about yourself in a time of crisis."

He just rolled his eyes. We both ran into this cave. Luckily, it was warm inside. Unfortunately, it was deprived of sunlight. I felt around in my pocket and there was a lighter. Why it was in there, is beyond me. I grabbed a thick branch from outside and lit it. I felt like screaming at what I saw. Human skeletons everywhere! Scar laughed, "Not one animal skeleton. And people say animals are dumb." I didn't really find it funny. He continued, "This must be where the gem lies."

I exclaimed sarcastically, "No! I thought this was…Marshmallow Town!"

He looked at me, confused. "Marshmallow Town, really?"

I stammered, "W-Well y-y-you see…let me be sarcastic!"

He started walking further in. I looked back outside and it looked the place was almost covered in frost. "That cold weather may come in here." He informed. I started walking.

The amount of skeletons increased as we got further in. It increased so much that we made a little game out of it. Whoever has the highest number of skeletons wins. Whoever loses the loser has to carry the winner back. _Please god let me win._

I counted, "28 skeletons."

He counted, "30 skeletons."

_No, I'm losing._ While we were having fun, there was this low rumbling noise. We looked everywhere and couldn't find it. I leaned my back against a wall and started stumbling. He looked over at me and saw a hole in the wall. He started digging at it and I helped him out. We both walked through the hole. There was a long passageway and further down was a light. We exchanged looks and started walking towards it. I asked him, "Are you my friend?"

He stopped and looked at me. He said, "In public we're not friends. In public we're worst enemies, deal?"

_I'll take that as a yes._ I said, "Deal."

We both started walking again. The light got a little brighter. After what seemed like hours of walking, we reached the light. It was coming from; you guessed right…well I mean if you guessed at all, the gem stone. It was a yellow topaz. The only time I've seen a topaz is the fake ones I've seen on jewelry. I exclaimed, "Yay! We found it!"

I started walking towards it. The low rumbling noise was back. We turned around and this time, I screamed. It was the creature that guarded the stone. If you've seen the Montauk Monster pictures, that's exactly what this creature looks like. Except it has black fur and piercing red eyes. I started shaking. If I'm not dead in the hospital, I am now.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Were there any mistakes at all? Also, i think i'll make the other chapters kind of like how episode plots are like. Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I only own Leilah, Jon, Alex, and the demons.**


	6. The Demonic Forest Part 4:Finale

**A/N" I wanted to thank Galimatias for letting me use your OC. So i wanted to Lillie is owned by Galimatias. I just wanted to say that. Enjoy!**

* * *

The monster warned in a demonic voice, "Stay away from the gem, or be torn apart."

He followed that by a creepy laugh. I didn't say anything I was too stunned. Scar asked, "Why do you need the gem?"

It answered, "It gives us our power, to tame the forest."

_Tame the forest, does that mean it does this stuff on its own?_ I kept on looking at the gem. It must be good if I take it that means they won't terrorize the people that enter. What about the forest? I'm not sure about it. Without thinking, I grabbed the gem stone and threw the fire into the guardian's eyes. It let out a shrill. We both ran out of the secret passageway. Scar kept running, but I stopped to block the passage. He turned around and growled, "We don't have time."

He was right, there was another shrill. I looked back at the passage; I sighed, dropped one of the rocks in my hand, and started running. There was a loud bang, no doubt that "thing" broke the barricade, but I didn't stop running. I guess the impact must've hurt it a little; it didn't seem to catch up with us. After what seemed like hours of running, we saw the end of the cave. I couldn't wait to see Ava again. We ran out of the cave and just flopped on to the ground.

* * *

_Outside of the Forest_

We both looked back and the cave just…disappeared, as if it didn't exist. I exclaimed, "Yay! We did it!"

I hugged Scar. I felt him getting really hot, he must be embarrassed or something. I don't know why, we're alone. A voice joked, "Wow Scar! I didn't think you were such an animal!"

I turned around and I saw Hades. I would be embarrassed to, if I wasn't so happy. How many people can say they touched a cartoon character? I can answer that: 0. I got up and dusted myself off. I exclaimed, "I did it! Oh! Here's something a little extra."

I tossed him the topaz gem. He looked at it and asked, "Where'd you get this?"

I answered, "We found it over-" I pointed to the area where the cave was. But, I remembered it disappeared. I giggled, "You know what, forget it. I'm just happy to be alive."

I really was actually happy. I guess a little too happy; Hades kept looking at me weirdly. I guess he thought I was on drugs or something-I remember seeing someone do that before. That person looked horrible to. Their skin was all pale, they were kind of bony, and they were just dressed in rags. I guess the person was homeless. But, I felt so bad for the man. I thought if I gave him some he'd be happy. So, I got out my mom's wallet and I-Oops sorry, spaced out again. Anyway, Hades said, "Yeah your alive, whoop dee doo. Anyway, let's inform Maleficent about this, before your face gets stuck from all that smiling."

We nodded and we started walking. I stopped and looked back. I saw a hooded figure walking towards us. It was extremely creepy. I couldn't tell but, I think it was staring at me. I started running so I could catch up. Then, I felt this hand touch my shoulder. I looked over and it was a sickly pale color. I started shaking. I asked, "What do you want?"

It answered in a cold, venomous voice, "The gem."

"Well, you can't have it back. I suggest you find a new guardian." I spat back. He seemed unaffected, well I guess he was. He seethed, "I suggest you give it back within the next 2 weeks…or else."

He turned away and started walking back into the forest. I asked kind of scared, "Or else what?"

He stopped. He didn't even turn his head, he just said, "You will all die."

Then, he disappeared into the forest. My happiness just faded away. I turned back around and started walking back into the castle. I just saw my life flash before my eyes…I'm way too hyper.

* * *

_Inside_

When I walked in, Ava jumped up into my arms. She whined, "Oh please don't do that again. I was so worried. Do you know how scared I was?"

I sighed, "Well, no.

She informed, "Hades showed Maleficent the gem. She accepted and stowed it away."

My eyes got small. She took it away! That's horrible! Why would she do that? I asked, "Is there a possible chance that she said where she put it?"

She shook her head. I just groaned. That's just perfect! Well, I got 2 weeks to figure it out. I started walking to wherever the dungeon is. As I was walking, I bumped into someone. Something landed beside me. It was the Bible. No doubt it was Frollo. I picked up his Bible and said, "Sorry. I should've looked where I was going."

He agreed, "You really should have."

I didn't try saying anything back. He started walking away and then stopped. He informed, "Oh! I almost forgot that bastardly witch wants to see you."

I whispered, "Actually she's a fairy."

Luckily, he didn't hear me. I started walking to the meeting room. Don't know if it's really called that but, that's what _I'm_ calling it.

* * *

_Meeting Room_

I walked in and saw Maleficent alone. It kinda gave me an eerie feeling, that's kinda cool. I walked up to her and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

She answered, "Yes. I don't know whether to be surprised or disgusted that you're alive. But, I wanted to thank you for the gem stone."

I was kind of surprised she thanked me. Well, she may be evil but she's very elegant. She continued, "For this action, you may stay in one of the vacant rooms."

I exclaimed, "What! But I thought-"

"I don't mind keeping you in the dungeon" She interrupted.

I didn't say anything after that. Her staff glowed and green smoked wrapped around our bodies.

* * *

_My bedroom_

The misty smoke disappeared. She wasn't kidding about it being vacant. It looked as if ghosts could live in here. Ava jumped out of my arms and started sniffing around. I guess just in case we get lost, she could remember the smell. Sometimes I think she's part Bloodhound. I kind of giggled. I turned around to look at Maleficent. She glowered at me and then started walking out. She turned her head and said, "Try not to get lost."

Before she actually left, I asked, "Can I leave castle grounds?"

I could tell she was thinking. She nodded. "You may. Tomorrow you start servitude." With that, she left. Ava went up to me and asked, "Isn't servitude mostly directed towards slavery?"

I shrugged. I said, "I don't know and I hope not. C'mon let's go out."

She mewed and jumped into my arms. The first thing I did was look out the window. _Wow that's high! I wish I had staff so I can teleport myself._ I groaned and left out the room. After traveling down endless flights of stairs, I left out the castle.

* * *

_Town Square_

I didn't notice how far away the castle was from Town Square. I was complete exhausted. Ava looked up at me full of pity. I just groaned at her as a response. I finally looked up and noticed how the Town Square looked kind of like Main Street, U.S.A. The only difference is that some of the buildings didn't look like they were from the 1900s. Well, that and I didn't see anyone wearing a costume. There were so many Disney characters, I could just scream for joy. But, I didn't want to get weird looks. I would go looking for things to buy, but I was too tired. I looked around and I saw a coffee shop. I asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Ava nodded to me. I bent down and picked her up. I strolled over to the shop.

* * *

_Coffee Shop- Coffee YAY!_

I sat down and put Ava up on the barstool. A not so skinny kid came up to me. He looked about 18. He asked, "What would you like?"

I looked up at the menu. It didn't take me long to come up with my order. I answered, "I'm gonna get a caramel Frappuccino. And can I dish of milk for my cat."

He looked down at my cat. He nodded and went to making the coffee. A person beside me ordered, "Can I get Whisky Coffee?"

I looked over and I saw a woman wearing a white blouse, a red jacket and blue jeans. She had very short, dark hair it kind of looked like a pixie's hair, she had olive colored skin, she had freckles that went across the bridge of her nose-I wish I had freckles-; Her eyes are dark chocolate, and she has long eyelashes. She didn't look that tall, despite the fact she's sitting on a barstool. But, I could tell. She looked about somewhere around 5 feet. She was reading a book. It was hard to tell what it was. She didn't look like a Disney Princess. Wait, why am I not talking to her? If I wanted a friend-well a human friend-I needed to say something. I cleared my throat and said, "Hi."

She kept her face in the book. She must've not heard me. I repeated a little louder, "Hi!"

She still didn't say anything. I got up and went behind her. I looked over her shoulder a bit and said, "Hi."

She jumped and swiftly turned around. She gave me a glare. My smile disappeared. People usually don't get upset with me when I scare them, not even strangers strangely. She said very upset, "What do you want?"

I kind of got a little scared. I don't know why. I explained, "Well, I'm kind of new here and I just thought we could be potential friends."

Her anger seemed to disappear a little. She sighed, "Thanks but no thanks."

I asked, "Why not?"

"I'm sorry but I don't really _want_ to be friends with some stuck-up princess." She explained, and then turned back around. _She thinks I'm a princess._ I started laughing. She turned back around and just looked at me. I giggled, "I'm no princess."

She gave me an unbelievable look. It looked just like Alex's. She looked at me up and down. She listed, "Let's see, you have perfect hair, big blue eyes, perfect figure, good skin tone, hell you're even taller than me."

She got up from her barstool. I was 5 foot 7. She looked about 5 foot 1. I praised, "Are you kidding? You're really pretty. I've always wanted to have freckles, they're so-"

She said quickly, "Don't say cute!"

I thought of a different adjective. I finished, "They're so fun to have."

It seemed like her patience was gone with me, I guess she didn't like the fact I was so cheery. I was getting nowhere with her. The kid said, "Excuse me Miss. You're Frappuccino and milk is here."

I got out about 10 dollars and gave it him. I said, "Keep the change. You're just wonderful."

He started blushing and he smiled at me. The woman went on, "Also, people think you're beautiful."

I just sighed heavily. She asked a little irritated, "What?"

I explained, "A lot of people say that I'm beautiful. You know it's hard to tell if people are lying. I mean, I _guess_ I'm beautiful, but I just don't know. I'm more worried about what people think of me on the inside than out."

I looked at her and she was stunned. The kid came back and he gave her the coffee. She gave him the money and looked back at me. She exclaimed, "Wow! I didn't expect that from someone who lives in a place like this."

I laughed again. She groaned, "That's getting annoying really fast."

I said, "Sorry but, I don't live here. Well, now I do. I just got here a day ago. Do you know the place?"

"Vaguely, I got here about a month ago. Sorry. What's your name?" She asked.

A smile spread across my face. I answered, "Leilah."

She said, "Lillie. Well, congrats Leilah, I think you've got yourself…an acquaintance."

I shrugged. "An acquaintance is better than nothing."

We both toasted to each other. She looked at Ava and asked, "Is that cat yours?"

I nodded. "Her name's Ava. Say hi Ava."

Ava stopped licking and said, "How do you do?"

Lillie's jaw dropped. She shouted, "Oh come on! You have a cat that talks but my dumb dog can't!"

I asked, "What's your dog's name?"

She answered, "Bartleby."

I nodded my head slowly. I said accidentally aloud, "Makes sense."

She turned her head to glare at me and I just smiled. I just ruined it, I can't believe I said her dog's dumb because of the name. I'm failure, well i can't say i didn't come close. Lillie sighed, "You know what I don't really care."

I sighed in relief. _This day's looking up._

* * *

**I hope this chapter's good. I also gave her two weeks that way she could get a feel for her job, and that castle is huge so that gem could be anywhere. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney Characters. I don't own Lillie or Bartleby. They're owned by Galimatias. I only own Leilah, Coffee kid, Ava, and the demons.**


	7. What's Going On?

**A/N: I want to say i'm sorry for the wait. Also, i don't own Lillie. Galimatias owns her. Also, i want to say i own a DeviantArt account. If anyone has read or heard of my Q&A called Me and Crazy Scar, it's being continued there. So, if you want check out my Q&A. My account name is SuperPetitPie. I also want to thank Mykklaw for giving me this idea for the chapter. So all credit goes to her. Anyway, enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Town Square_

Lillie and I walk out of the Coffee shop. I asked, "Where do you live?"

She arched an eyebrow at me. "It's just that I kind of-I guess, don't know many people around here. I just thought it would be nice, you know." I explained. It seemed like she understood, but she shook her head. She clarified, "I don't think that's so much a good idea. Maybe if I know about you a little bit more, but I can give you my phone number."

She got out a strip of paper and wrote down her number. I was really happy about getting her number. She waved to me and she went back home, I guess. Ava tugged on my pants. I looked down at her. "Are we gonna go shopping for things?" She asked. I had forgotten all about that! I picked her up and we went to go shopping.

* * *

_Castle_

It had been a few hours until I actually returned. The sun was almost past the horizon. I looked up at the castle. I sighed, "It'll take me months just to find that gem."

Ava consoled, "It's alright, Leilah. You still have time."

_That's true._ I thought. I started walking inside, feeling a little depressed. As I was walking in, I bumped into someone. I groaned, "Again!?"

When I was picking up my things, I saw bluish glow. No doubt it was Hades. He informed, "I think you may have dropped something."

"Thanks for the information." I got all my things and picked myself. I started walking away from him. He called, "Wait a minute! Someone's depressed and I didn't do anything wrong!"

I turned back to him and asked, "Do you honestly care?"

He just shrugged. I just sighed. I was thinking about walking away but, he could actually help me. "Okay, you know that gem I found."

"Yeah, I do. So?" He replied unenthusiastically. Trying to find the right words, I stopped for a little bit. I blurted out, "Turns out, that gem belongs to the demons in the forest. If we don't return it within the next two weeks, well something bad will happen. I'm too scared to figure what it is though."

Hades asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

I answered, "Well, you were there when she hid the gem in the castle."

I could tell he was thinking. He snapped his fingers. "Who said the gem is INSIDE the castle?"

I got extremely. He rolled his eyes and waited for me. After a few seconds of thinking, I shouted, "That's so true! Can you come along?"

He chuckled, "Whoa! I was just giving you a little hint. I don't really help others. So you're on your own, babe."

I pleaded, "Please."

"No!"

"Oh come on! I can't do this all by myself."

"Boo hoo." He quipped. I groaned loudly. "Please, I'm begging you! It'll one time, please!"

He rubbed his temples. I know where this is headed. He caved in, "Okay, alright fine. We'll do it tomorrow."

I pulled out my hand and said, "Deal?"

He shook my hand. I asked, "Can you do me another favor?"

He groaned, "What?"

"Help me find my room." I responded. Seriously, this castle is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find my way around!

* * *

_Bedroom_

I finally got to my bedroom. It felt like it took forever. Hades informed, "Try to find your way around next time."

With that, he left. I'm glad he left; I was too tired to answer him. We walked up _way_ too many steps. You know, I think I clarified enough that I hate exercise. There was an uncomfortable looking bed in the room. It didn't matter; I was too busy thinking about the gem and the 'or else' warning. When I got into bed, Ava jumped up with me. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_Hospital_

I woke up in the hospital. I felt like panicking. I could see windows as if people were watching me. I guess I was in the ICU. I heard a door open up and a nurse came in. She was smiling at me. She asked, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I nodded slowly. I questioned, "What happened?"

"You were in…a coma. But, it was only for a day." She explained, "Are you feeling any numbness, pain, anything?"

I shook my head. She started unhooking me from the machines. She requested, "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded happily. I never really liked the hospital. She left me for a little while, and then came back with a wheelchair. If you ask me, I say the wheelchair wasn't really necessary. But, that's just how they are. I got into the wheelchair slowly; she pushed me to the waiting area. I guess Jon was here earlier; he was sitting on one of the chairs. He ran up to me and kissed me. He apologized, "Leilah, I'm so sorry. I should've brought you to the hospital sooner."

I giggled, "It's not your fault, Jon. You didn't know."

He smiled at me. He looked up at the nurse and said, "Thank you."

She nodded and said, "I already checked her out. Leilah, make sure you stay in bed. Your limbs may be a little weak."

I nodded to her. With that, we left out the building.

* * *

_A day later_

Why did I skip a day? Because, I don't think you would enjoy reading about me lying in bed all day. It has already been a day and I haven't fainted. I don't know if that's good or bad, it could be a good/bad combo. Ava kept meowing at me. I groaned, "I don't know why I haven't fainted either. But, hey we get a day off."

Her eyes went into slits. I jumped; she doesn't do that unless she's upset. I mouthed, 'Sorry.'

Jon came in the room and asked, "How're you feeling?"

I answered, "I'm okay."

He sat down on his side of the bed and started watching TV. He usually watches football, so I just went back reading. I reached out to pet Ava, but when I touched her she felt limp. I snapped my head to her and I saw that she fainted. No doubt, I was going to do it soon. I tapped Jon's shoulder. I hurriedly said, "Jon, take me to the hospital. Jon?"

I think he fell asleep; I didn't want to think the other thing. I screamed, "Jon! Please wake up!"

There were voices calling, "Leilah! Wake up!"

I covered my ears; they were ringing. My vision started getting blurry. The voices kept calling, "Leilah? Will you wake up!?"

I felt my head drop to my pillow and the next thing I knew, I was in darkness again. _This is too confusing. Why did Jon faint? How would he…he kissed me! Does this thing I have traveled? Why is this happening?_

* * *

**Please check out my Q&A on DeviantArt. Anyway, did you like this chapter? Who knows what's going on with Leilah? Well, i know what's going on. Unfortunately, you guys don't. But, i guess the best thing is not to know. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters or locations. I don't own Lillie. I only own Jon, Leilah, the Nurse, and Ava.**


	8. Trading

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait again. I'm just really busy. Anyway, I bet some of you are thinking that Leilah faints too much in this story. Well, luckily for you guys, she won't be fainting for quite some time. I want to give credit to Mykklaw for the idea for this chapter. Thank you so much! Won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily. I was back in my room in Disney. It was weird though. The person calling me wasn't there; actually no one was in my room at all. Well, excluding Ava of course. I just slammed my head against my pillow. This was too confusing and stressful for me. I looked over to my right and saw a table near my bed. It had a basket full of apples on it and there was a notecard on the basket. Groggily, I grabbed the note and an apple. I read the note aloud, "This will all make sense soon. Signed, Y.S."

I shook my head, confusingly. "Who's Y.S.?" I don't remember a Disney character with that initial. I was about to bite into the apple, until I realized what I was doing. I put the apple back in the basket. I said, "Bananas are healthier anyway."

On the table was also a bucket filled with cleaner and a rag. At first I didn't understand what I was supposed to do with that, and then I remembered: Servant. They probably wanted me to clean the windows. I turned to Ava and whined, "They want me to clean the windows! Do you know how many windows are in this castle! No, I'm asking. Do you know how many windows there are?"

She just shrugged and gave me an apologetic look. I just groaned. I went over to my bags that I had my new clothes in, I put on a white halter dress and white dress shoes. I went over to another bag and grabbed a brush. As I was brushing my hair, the words that the hooded guy said echoed in my head. _I suggest you give it back within the next 2 weeks…or else. You will all die._ A cold shiver went down my spine. It would be my fault that they died. How do the heroes deal with seeing villains die, is beyond me. When I was done, I went over to the table and grabbed the rag and bucket. I barely got out of my room, I bumped into someone. I groaned, "Will this keep happening?"

I backed up and saw Hades. He asked apathetically, "Ready to go?"

"We can't go now! I have a job to do you know." If any of my friends were here, they could tell I was lying through my teeth. It seemed like he could tell as well. I asked, "You can tell I'm lying, can't you?"

He nodded. I exclaimed, "Great! C'mon let's go!"

I ran out my room, grabbed his arm, and ran down the hall. I shouted, "Bye Ava!"

She shouted, "Take care! Don't go talking to people you don't know!"

* * *

_Town Square_

We walked around Town Square looking for a possible place where the gem would be hidden. Wearing dress shoes _seemed_ like a good idea-mostly because it matched the dress-but now they're killing me. I groaned, "This is taking too long! How long have we've been out here?"

He looked at me irritatingly. He answered, "For about 10 minutes."

Now I feel stupid. Unfortunately, it's not the first time. Out in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the gem. At first I thought it was just my imagination, until I saw the person who had the gem. Maleficent. I tugged on Hades' toga (shirt? I don't know) and told him to turn around. He was also surprised to see Maleficent. We decided to follow her. She went to a street market. We peeked behind a corner. She went to a woman at a street vendor. I've never seen the woman before. She has black hair that's shaped like a snake's hood, fairly tan skin, slender; she wore a sleek violet dress, and she has a snake armband. Before I could ask Hades whispered, "Nasira."

I asked, "Who?"

"She's Jafar's fraternal twin sister. To make it short, she's flat out crazy." He concluded. I giggled, "It makes sense. She **is** Jafar's sister."

Maleficent gave the gem to Nasira. She accepted it and gave Maleficent some strange object. It was hard to make out from this distance. But, it had to be something very powerful, she seemed very happy to see it. She said her goodbyes to Nasira and left her. Nasira left the stand and started walking away with the gem. We both started following her. We followed her to an alley. As soon as we got there, she disappeared.

I pondered aloud, "I wonder what she wants with that gem."

"Obviously, she wants the power that's held in it. We're talking about Jafar's sister; it's not that big of a surprise." He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. _I can't think about something, without feeling stupid._ I thought. We decided to go back to the castle. Maybe I'll bump into Jafar sometime; I seem to be bumping into everyone literally.

* * *

_Castle_

When we got back in, we saw Maleficent standing right at the entrance. She asked quite irritated, "Where were you two? Especially you, slave?"

I knew she was talking to me but, I really didn't think anything of it. I tried to think of something clever, but I was drawing a blank. That's when Hades said, "She just dragged me off castle grounds, just so she can go shopping. Don't get your horns in a twist."

She glared at him for saying that. I just remained silent. Hesitantly, she nodded. With that, the three of us went our separate ways. I noted, "I need to get information on Nasira. But, first…windows."

* * *

**I want to say if you haven't heard of Nasira, she's not an OC. She's on an Aladdin video game. I just wanted to clear that up. And what about that Y.S. person. Of course i know who that is, maybe you guys got it quickly too. Do you know? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney. I only own Leilah, Ava, and hooded demon-guy.**


End file.
